Friends Together
by Pancakez
Summary: "No, if we stop, what's with all the fun, man? Besides, we did come here, and we're together in this." Alvin grinned brightly. "Oh, but don't you mean we are to-get-her?" Theodore asked innocently.


**Does anyone reading this know who am I? I don't mean by looking at the profile but you've actually read my other stories, which were written like decades ago. Anyway, I'm back! Surprising, no? I'm just posting stupid debris I had since my exams are over and it's so boring. I won't rant on, so read on!**

**Friends Together**

He wrapped it tighter.

_Maybe __he __shouldn__'__t__… _Theodore thought. He was anxious and even though it wasn't related to him, it still bugged him badly. Watching his brother sitting on his bed, Theodore merely fiddled his thumb.

_One, __two, __one, __two__…_ Theodore tried to focus on the movements of his thumbs rather than his brother. He failed though.

There was a tiny bag –more like a balloon- in Alvin's paws. He gave it a last pull and finally was somewhat satisfied with his creation.

_If not, how am I going to tell him?_

"Looking pretty sweet, if you ask me!" Alvin tossed the bad up-and-down in his paw, taking it in front of the window and shined it like a precious jewel under the sunlight.

_As __if. _Theodore knew it wouldn't be _pretty_ at all.

Alvin flipped the window wide open and climbed outside, everything done in a second. Just before he left, he turned his back and looked at his green-clad brother.

"You'll cover me from Dave, alright?" Alvin winked. Poor guy, he's still grounded by his stepfather.

So many things went through Theodore's mind. Simon wasn't here to help him. Even if he's here, Theodore couldn't possibly tell him. Not stopping Alvin was bad enough, but helping him?

_She__'__ll_ _kill __me._

"Wait!"

Alvin raised an eyebrow, curiously.

Theodore bit his bottom lips before continuing. "I'll come with you."

"You will?" His brother's eyes were bigger than tennis balls if that was ever possible.

"Uh huh."

Alvin smirked and his grin was wide enough to cross out his face. "Your eyes are finally opened, my dearest brother!"

Theodore shrugged. "I got it from the best teacher."

"Oh. Who's that?"

Theodore climbed out the tree as well, jumping down on the grassy backyard before he looked up at Alvin. "Someone you wouldn't know."

Alvin's eyes were rolled a full cycle. "Quit with the suspense."

"No, I won't." Theodore made a firm 'humph' sound.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm interested or anything."

Theodore smiled. "Then, don't you want to know?"

"No." Alvin turned his head away, proudly.

"Really, do you?" His little brother squinted playfully.

Alvin shook his head no.

Theodore walked ahead. "Okay then, fine."

"Tell me already!"

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it. It's just a game."<p>

"Just a game, you say? It's a _soccer_ game! I can't believe you would bring down such honouring sports to bits!"

Theodore stared dumbfounded. _That __still __doesn__'__t __make __sense._

Alvin put a palm on Theodore's shoulder, grapping it as if able to transfer his confidence to another person. "You're here right now and you're with me, right?"

"Well, not-"

"Good. Then stop questioning me." Alvin finished quickly.

"All she did was just won a soccer game." Theodore stated, confused.

His eldest brother waved a clenched fist ragingly. "Yeah, a soccer game in which she beat me! I lost two pennies in that bet!"

"So…?" Theodore asked weirdly, not knowing what his brother was hinting.

"And she's a girl!"

"So… you want a boy instead?"

Alvin slapped his own forehead at his brother's simplicity. "I was supposed to win!"

"You did use the word 'supposed' anyway." Theodore pointed out.

Alvin pursed his lips for a second. "You've got influenced by the nerd. And it's a bad thing."

"Simon is not a nerd." Theodore protested confidently.

The red-clad chipmunk stuck out a tongue. "I didn't say he's one."

Theodore shook his head, frustrated. "You're annoying."

Nothing happened for a moment.

When the chubby chipmunk looked up, Alvin was still blinking stupidly.

"What?"

"You're not acting like yourself today. Did you drink a… a cup of spoilt milk or something?" Alvin asked.

"No, I'm just weird-out why would you taking your so-called 'revenge' on her." Theodore answered like his brother was asking a one-plus-one question.

"She's a girl. I'm a boy. I lost in a game with her, end of story." Alvin spoke the word 'lost' like a forbidden taboo.

"So?" Theodore repeated louder.

Alvin got a hold of his brother and shook him back and forth vigorously. "You're infected with the love virus! Get a hold of yourself! She's not your girlfriend!"

Theodore backed away while grimacing. "What are you taking about?"

"Why would you keep delaying or protecting her from my beautifully planned assault? There's something behind this and I know you long enough to predict the truth." Alvin pointed a straight finger at his little brother.

He gulped. "No, what is saying you –I mean, what are you saying?"

Alvin hopped around. "Someone wants to be a Romeo~"

"No, am not!"

"Yes, you do~" Alvin cooed.

"She's my best friend!"

"Or more," His eldest brother added quietly.

Theodore couldn't take it anymore. He's sweet but he had his limit.

The giant, green blob jumped suddenly at the screaming Alvin.

* * *

><p>This happened just a day before.<p>

The three chipettes were hugging each other in happiness, jumping up and down. At another corner, a boy was hugging his knees instead, sitting on the grassy floor silently.

"You've lost, Alvin. Face it, this is the truth." Simon said simply while crossing his arms.

Alvin hopped up and declared. "I _refuse_ to believe you!"

"I believe you, Simon." Theodore said truthfully.

"Thank you, Theodore. Now, why wouldn't you learn a little from your smart little brother?" Simon asked sarcastically to his glaring sibling.

"Because she's a girl, do you have to ask? Even kindergarten taught me that!" Alvin acted dramatically.

"Hey, pretty ladies are here!" Brittany shouted across the field.

Alvin threw her a lazy look. "I'm sorry, where are they? In front of me, there're only three ugly witches!"

"Let's get him!"

Alvin widened his eyes. "I've got to go now, bye!"

"Wait up, you freaking loser!" Brittany chased after the sprinting chipmunk. Jeanette followed her eldest sister unwillingly.

Simon sighed before running behind the group of three. "Wait! Jeanette! Brittany!"

"Well, he doesn't seem so satisfied with me winning the battle." Theodore was little started by Eleanor's sudden comment.

"He's Alvin, what do you expect?" He replied.

"True. He is Alvin after all…" Eleanor trailed off.

Theodore stretched his neck closer to look at his best friend. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"No, it's just…" She peered to see the four chipmunks getting smaller in their vicinity. Eleanor let out a breath of relieve.

"Alvin and you, I know."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, but couldn't hide her surprised expression. "You do?"

"Hey, people say I'm naïve but I know certain things too." Theodore shrugged casually.

"So, what exactly _do_ you know?" She wanted to make sure, just in case. No one wants to spoil out their own secrets when people act like they knew it already.

He smiled tenderly. "Let me put it this way: you're jealous of Brittany."

Eleanor's face reddened fast enough. "What? No…"

Theodore made himself closer to her, almost like interrogating. "You'd hoped him to put his attention on you." He whispered.

"Alvin? Pfft, you're joking!" Eleanor forced a laugh.

Unexpectedly, he sighed sadly. However, Eleanor was embarrassed too much to notice his sadness.

"You like him, don't you?" Theodore asked calmly.

"Impossible, no way I-"

"Seriously, you like him, right?"

Eleanor was slightly taken aback by his sombreness. "Uh, I…"

Theodore looked to his shoes, shutting his eyes as he asked one, last time. "Do you?"

She hesitated before saying it. "A little…"

He wasn't sure to react in which way: to say she has a good taste or scream at her.

Ironically, Theodore didn't know why he would want to scream at her. It's her secret. And now he's heard it. Nothing special, so why get all fussy up?

"Figured it out by myself, it was totally obvious." It wasn't his thing, but in this situation, Theodore lied naturally.

Eleanor gasped. "Really, it's obvious?"

He giggled. "Now, it is."

She punched his arm teasingly. "You cheated!"

Theodore laughed warm-heartedly as he rubbed gently where she punched. "No, it's not, don't be so anxious!"

"You made me." Eleanor fumed cutely.

Well, he thought of the 'cute' adjective, at least to himself.

"Anyway, you're just so sad whenever you're talking about Alvin being angry or not paying attention to you. It's hard to not notice." Theodore gave an opinion based on his own analysis.

"You were sad too when I was angry at you for eating my pie. So that means you like me?" Eleanor taunted.

He blushed. And he didn't know why. "Uh, no!"

"Nah, we're friends! I'm just joking." She laughed.

"Unfortunately," Theodore mumbled to himself.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying how awesome if you and Alvin are dating!" With a quick mind, he lied.

She smiled dreamily. "Yeah…"

"Then why did you win him in the game? Now he's furious, maybe even force you to smell his fart someday as a price to pay." Theodore cringed at that thought.

Eleanor shrugged. "It's my way of getting his attention. Besides, I'm too good anyway."

"You're the real loser, no one boasts herself!" Theodore joked.

"I'm not because it's the truth!" She defended.

"Ah… You're saying your crush on Alvin, is it?"

She shook her head with a grin on her face. "Regret to tell you about that, now you're teasing me with it!"

That reminded him. "Why tell me then?"

Eleanor frowned and crooked her head aside. "I'm not really sure myself. I guess I needed to share my problems and secrets with someone."

"And the 'someone' is me because…" Theodore let his voice faded as he expected an answer.

"You're the closest to me." She gave her reply without a doubt.

"Your two sisters aren't dead, you know."

"And I can't trust them."

"Jeanette, you're saying? She's as honest as a grandma can be!"

"But Brittany will make a sort of black mail with her, not like she will come and bother you." Eleanor stated.

"You actually trust me?" He asked sincerely.

She smiled. "You're the most honest boy I've met in my life. No lie in that."

"Should I believe you?" Theodore asked to no one.

Quickly, she took a step forward and embraced him sweetly. "But I believe you." Eleanor replied sweetly.

His heart stopped. This wasn't the first hug he'd gotten from her but it's a special one. He liked it, true to his heart.

"I guess I'm an expert at making people letting their guard down, can't help with that."

"Very funny, Teddy," She meant it, both his humour and her seriousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's continue on with the previous events…<strong>

"Get your furry tail out of my face!"

"Right. And your saliva is dripping over my fur!"

The two wore-out chipmunks rolled out of the nearby bushes, still clutching each other's fur.

"What's wrong with you?" Alvin demanded.

Theodore kicked himself away, kneeing at just a few meters away from his red-clad brother. He managed to stand up again before Alvin backed away, but just an inch.

"Stop, and tell me why your brain works all hay-wired now." His eldest brother advised between his breath-full panting.

Theodore closed his eyes, unable to find an answer. All he could do was repeating "Sorry…" over and over again.

"All I did was teased you." Alvin wasn't good at this, but he's trying not to ignite his brother again.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" He trailed off.

"Last time I did this, you didn't mind." Alvin reminded.

"It's not about me, it's about Eleanor…" Theodore muttered silently.

"What did you say?"

Theodore regained his composure and patted the dust off his shirt. "It was just adrenaline, nothing big."

"You threw your first punch in your life at me!"

He shrugged. "I'm a boy. Things happen."

"Mind explaining it to me?"

Theodore sighed. "Instincts asked me to stop you."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"I don't like you throwing that disgusting stink bomb at Eleanor." He admitted bravely.

His eldest brother had an idea on what this was about, or at least that's what he thought.

"I remembered you saying you want to do this together?" Alvin asked.

"I said I just want to follow." Theodore stated.

Alvin thought for a while before starting again. "Then you shouldn't stop me. It doesn't matter to you."

"_It __does_. She's my friend."

"Don't you mean _more_?"

Everybody sounded as if haunting people's mind is the newest trend now. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to start a girlish gossip but whatever, you like Eleanor." Alvin insinuated.

Theodore kept quiet, which was actually a little out of expectation for his brother.

"Why would you say that?" Theodore asked slowly.

Alvin scratched his head. "Uh, you and her are always…"

"We're friends, not a couple."

"Yeah, but you're always shy around her, and-"

"Alvin," Theodore sighed. "I _am _shy."

_Since __when __did __he __start __to __answer __smartly? _Alvin raised his two arms, defeated. "I give up."

"Anyway, you're still going to throw that balloon or what?" Theodore was at least glad Alvin dropped it. He himself didn't have any real answer.

"I mean, of course, we are at in front of the chipettes' house already." Alvin nodded towards the building beside him.

"Even on behalf of my sake, _your __brother_, you wouldn't stop?" Theodore questioned.

Alvin wasn't going to be tested on a trial of whether he cares about his brother or not. _Theodore __is __doing __all __these __probably __because __he __has __a __stupid __crush __on __Eleanor._ He rolled his eyes.

"No, if we stop, what's with all the fun, man? Besides, we did come here, got the stink bomb, and we are together in this. We're brothers." Alvin grinned brightly.

"Don't you mean we are to-get-her?" Theodore wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wow, I didn't make you to admit that but, I'm here to get my revenge and you're here to get your lover. Not a bad thought." His brother was stunned.

_It__'__s __another __way __around, __Al._ Theodore wasn't going to avenge, but the part on Alvin was correct.

Alvin dangled the important key of his plan -the balloon- in front of Theodore's face. "Listen, I'll just go in, get the whole thing done, and you," He suddenly paused.

"Me?" Theodore blabbered. _What__'__s __to __do __with __me?_

"When she's all angry or sad, I do prefer the second choice, and you'll go in to console her and boom!" Alvin scared his little brother at the last part. "She'll become a beauty in your hands!"

"I'm not finding for a girlfriend and she doesn't even like me!" Theodore replied, slightly unable to hide his anger. _In __fact, __she __likes __you, __idiot!_

Theodore blinked. _Did __I __just __say __that __in __my __mind?_ He was furious for so many times in his life, but never had he used the 'word'. He's Teddy. Why did he get all bad now?

"Don't worry, from what I see, I think she likes you. No doubt about it." Alvin was practically oblivious to Theodore's emotions.

"No, she doesn't." He gave a sad reply.

"Just trust me, you wouldn't know more than the professional."

Theodore chuckled bitterly. _She __had __already __said __she __likes __you, __face-to-face, __to __me._

"Now, how can I climb up…?" Alvin asked the thin air, looking up the window of the house as he rubbed his chin like a principle.

"There's a door. It's not for invisible people." Theodore stated like it was totally obvious.

"Then I'm invisible. This is a stealth mission, you've got it?" He scolded.

His youngest brother pursed his lips and simply blew a bang of hair from his face.

"I'll just get the rope up and…" Theodore had no idea but somehow, Alvin got a rope from the bushes and threw it up.

"Darn, hang on to the window, man!" Alvin threw again.

"The door, _man_," Theodore emphasized the last word.

Alvin rolled his eyes before the rope made two turns around the pipe, two inches from the edge of window. "Yes!"

"That looks dangerous." Theodore offered innocently.

"Less than how I'm going to be on your dear Ellie." Alvin smirked smugly as he climbed up.

"Whatever, I'm not climbing that." He walked away slowly.

Alvin turned his head to shoot a cute, puppy look at his brother. "Oh, come on, you're my bro!"

Theodore shook his head, slightly amused. "Alvin, you know I'm not that kind of brave guy. Secondly, I can make that look better than you, so don't go and-"

Alvin cut off his brother abruptly. "Hold on, hold on, _you_ make the puppy look better than me?"

Theodore shifted his eyesight left-and-right awkwardly before nodding.

"You knew _you_ were making the puppy look? Like you were on purpose?" Even when Alvin was halfway up the wall, his jaw can metaphorically drop until it touches the grassy floor.

"I had to get away from trouble from times to times. What's wrong?"

Alvin looked at him suspiciously. "You're sly. Didn't know that,"

Theodore shrugged nonchalantly. "Now you do."

_Or __maybe__… __the __look __is __to __attract __someone, __someone __in __this __house._ Alvin turned back and resumed to his plan, also known as, climbing up.

The green-clad chipmunk just knocked on the door lightly, and the door was opened quickly.

"Why, morning, Theodore!"

"Morning, Miss Miller! I'm here to see the chipettes." He informed cheerfully.

The old-aged woman pointed up at the stairs. "They're in the room. Do you have something to say? It's sudden for you-"

"It's a personal matter, Miss Miller. I just want to see her."

Even Miss Miller knew that _'__her__'_ meant who. "Then alright, after you're done, come down eat some cookies."

"I will, Miss Miller." She stepped aside and Theodore marched up, standing right in front of the door: The chipettes' room's door.

Theodore wondered should he interfere. _What__'__s __going __to __happen __next? __Alvin __throws __the __stink __bomb __and __I __rescue __Eleanor __or __take __the __bullet __myself? __What __is __this, __Romeo __and __Juliet? __I __mean, __I __don__'__t __like __her-__I __mean, __this __isn__'__t __a __cheesy, __romantic __movie __in __life-__Wait, __but __we__'__re __just __friends __and-__ugh, __whatever!_

With a gut filled with courage –at least more than a scared cat- He opened the door wide open. Different responses he got back though.

"Theodore?", "What the heck are you doing here?" and "Teddy?" all spoken in three diverged manners.

"Alvin isn't here yet?" He chuckled embarrassingly.

"Why should he be here?" Brittany and Eleanor asked in unison.

A rustling sound was heard and all four of them turned around to face the window. "Yeah, I'm here!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Brittany pointed a sharp nail at him, angrily.

Alvin snickered. "To take my revenge, of course," That reminded her of star wars.

"What revenge?" Jeanette asked timidly from a corner.

"Why don't you ask your little sister?"

Eleanor pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Duh, and honoured, my brother is here to help me, aren't you, Theodore?" Everybody looked at him.

The innocent chipmunk tried avoid Eleanor's surprised gaze and skipped to Alvin's side.

"This is a dream, right? 'Theodore helping you' is not real phrase in my dictionary." Brittany snapped.

"This is going great, bro, keep going." Alvin whispered quietly.

"What are you chit-chatting there?" Brittany sneered.

Theodore knew what's going to happen next. Why?

Alvin smirked.

"Nothing but- eat this, woman!"

So, this is just a story, not a movie. There wasn't any slow-motion or screen-flashing when Alvin threw the stinky balloon at –Theodore wasn't sure at Brittany or Eleanor- her. Theodore heard screams. It rang around the whole room. And he smelled the stench. Yet, it was coming from himself.

"What the-"

"Theodore?"

"Why did you do that, I was so close!"

It took him a while but Theodore realized his palm was sticky, wet, and strangely icky. He had crushed the balloon in Alvin's hand before he knew it.

"That's what you got for doing that, knucklehead!" Brittany laughed, sounded sinister, seriously.

"Man, we had a plan! You're still hay-wired?" Alvin asked stupidly.

"I… I don't know." Theodore replied weakly.

"Look at me! Now my masterpiece is splat all over myself!" The red-clad chipmunk grimaced at the unknown liquid stained on his clothes.

"Great thinking, even Theodore knows what's right." Brittany rolled her eyes amusingly.

"Hey, he was probably just-"

Theodore clamped his hand over Alvin's mouth, shutting him as the three chipettes raised their eyebrows, astonished.

Bizarrely, Theodore managed to look up and smile. "May I use your bathroom for a while?"

"Uh, sure, we'll help you to clean up." Jeanette offered after blinking repeatedly, leading him gently out of the room.

"And now, it's _my_ time to revenge." Alvin's pupils went smaller at Brittany's declaration.

"Come on, you're coming with me." Jeanette pulled her elder sister's wrist.

"Hey, but I-"

"You too, Eleanor, don't care about Alvin."

"No."

The last word was spoken by Theodore. "She'll stay here and _avenge_ for me."

Eleanor eyes got larger.

"Yeah, I think it is okay for Theodore having his own revenge at some point. Go for it, sis!" Brittany encouraged before leaving the room.

"But… why?" Eleanor asked, confused by her friend's request.

_Comfort __him._ Theodore mouthed the words and winked a single eye.

Alvin and Eleanor stared as the three chipmunks left, leaving both of them alone in the room.

After a moment, Alvin decided to start first. "What are you going to do now? After winning me on the soccer match and you're still not enough? Get this over with and I'll do my business with my _dear_ brother later." He gritted his teeth.

_Teddy, __what __a __plan __you __had __for __me. _Eleanor shook her head while giggling softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Alvin asked with a weird expression.

She chuckled. "All these for a soccer match? You're unbelievable."

"I'm Alvin. Don't you know me long enough?" He rolled his eyes, not annoyed though.

Eleanor smiled. "Exactly,"

That made Alvin sensed something was going to happen. Not a violence fight but something else. He was actually afraid now.

_Theodore __set __this __up?_ Alvin gulped.

* * *

><p>"You're trying to take a revenge on Alvin by using my youngest sister? You're officially my new partner in-crime." Brittany patted Theodore's back while giggling.<p>

"Yeah, that's very unlikely of you, Theodore." Jeanette stated as she washed Theodore's sleeve in the basin.

"Well, it's not exactly _revenge._" He chuckled shyly.

"What's not? I think I like the new Theodore now!" Brittany laughed while imagining Alvin got tortured.

"I'm not new, just a little spontaneous action I did." He shrugged, using a soap to get the smell off his hand.

"I agree with you Brittany, he's even using new vocabularies!" Jeanette grinned happily.

"I'm not so much a nerd fan but, like I said, the new Theodore is awesome!" Brittany continued her imagination.

He sighed, defeated by the two. "Fine, whatever, I'm new. I need a new personality to get someone to like me anyway."

"That's sudden." Brittany stated, slightly shocked.

"Well, the one I _previously_ like I gave her up to someone."

"It's who and to who?" Jeanette questioned.

Theodore grinned genuinely.

"You'll know it soon."

**Hey, don't say the story isn't ending yet. I mean, I don't want to write it too long. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. I'm not exactly back to active but, this is a new try! **

**See you soon! Maybe a little longer but you get what I mean.**


End file.
